how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Carrie Underwood
Carrie Marie Underwood (born March 10, 1983) is an American singer, songwriter and actress. She appears in the season five episode , as Tiffany. Background Carrie Underwood was the winner of the fourth season of American Idol in 2005. Bolstered by the huge crossover success of the singles "Jesus, Take the Wheel" and "Before He Cheats", her debut album became the best-selling solo female debut album in country music history, the fastest-selling debut country album in Nielsen SoundScan history and the best-selling country album of the last 14 years. Underwood won three Grammy Awards for the album, including Best New Artist. In 2007, her second album, Carnival Ride, had one of the biggest ever opening weeks by a female artist and earned Underwood two more Grammy Awards. Her next album, 2009's Play On, was a commercial success led by the single "Cowboy Casanova". Underwood's fourth album, Blown Away (2012), earned her another Grammy Award and was that year's second best-selling release by a female artist. Her first compilation album (2014) was a chart and sales success and earned her seventh Grammy Award. Her fifth album, Storyteller (2015), made her the only country artist to have all five studio albums reach either numbers one or two on the Billboard 200. Considered one of the most successful artists in any musical genre, Underwood sold more than 65 million records worldwide. Billboard has referred to her as the "reigning queen" of country music, while Time listed her as one of their 100 most influential people in the world in 2014. Underwood is the top country artist of all-time on the RIAA's Digital Singles ranking and the highest certified country album artist to debut in the 21st century. She is the only solo country artist in the 2000s to have a number-one hit on the Billboard Hot 100, the only country artist to debut at number one on the Hot 100, and the woman with most number-one hits in the history of the Billboard Country Airplay chart (15). Underwood is also the biggest American Idol earner in the history of the show. Her album, Some Hearts was named the number-one country album of the 2000s by Billboard, and she was the top-ranked female artist on Billboard's Best Country Artists of the 2000s list. Underwood has been inducted into the Grand Ole Opry and the Oklahoma Music Hall of Fame. She has earned numerous accolades, including 7 Grammy Awards, 17 Billboard Music Awards, and 11 American Music Awards. Relationship with How I Met Your Mother Carrie Underwood plays Tiffany in the season five episode Hooked. Tiffany is a pharmaceutical representatives Ted almost makes a move on until she informs him at the last second she has a boyfriend. When she is vague about how serious they are, Ted's friends inform him he is "on her hook". The group theorises that everyone has someone they do not want to be with, but keep around because they either enjoy the game or cannot confront the person properly. Tiffany knows Ted will not turn her down, so she keeps him hooked, as her bait. Eventually, he finds out someone has her hooked, too. He tries to let down his bait easy but ends up breaking her heart, after an unintended marriage proposal gone horribly wrong. Future Ted tells this story as a cautionary tale to his children, one where he does not believe he should be portrayed in a good light, as he feels "this time I was just a jerk". Category:Actors